Life Is Not A Dream
by Linnee
Summary: Iruka's memories are in total disorder after waking up from the infinite dream. The war is over, Konoha is in chaos and there is no time for personal problems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly Iruka and Kakashi are not mine.

Author's note: Hello there! I have been planning to write fanfiction about Iruka and Kakashi for ages. I have been a fangirl for ten years so I guess I have taken my time.

I don't think there will be anything explicit just love and drama between two guys.

I'm a Finnish gal so I hope you don't terribly mind my grammar. (Or if you do perhaps you could give me some constructive criticism!) I hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

In a normal situation they would have given Umino Iruka a leave and told him to come back to work when his memories were in order. But the situation was far from normal.

War was over and people had awaken from the dream cast by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Most of the shinobi who had been on the battlefront were still on their way back home. Unknown but too great number of the active shinobi had died on the war. No one new when Hokage would be coming back or if she even was alive. Simply put Konoha was in chaos.

To make matters worse waking up from the infinite dream wasn't really the end of that problem.

Death is an integral part of every shinobi's life and everyone had lost someone. In infinite dream all those important people been alive once again. There had been no wars, no demon foxes, no betrayals, no mistakes and no accidents. For a short moment everything was perfect. Then the dream was over and all those loved ones were dead once again. There were also all those dreamed up relationships that had never been and all those children who had never been born.

For some the dream was just a dream that would fade away soon. The memory of it might sting for a moment but they could easily cope with that.

For some the dream had teared all the wounds open and perhaps added some new ones too. They knew it was a dream but it had been so real. They could still remember every moment of the dream. Truth was grimmer and accepting the reality would take time.

Then there were those for whom the dream was still real. After waking up the dream had entwined with reality and they couldn't really tell these two apart. They had to start sorting memories and people out one by one. A good rule was, that if it seemed to be too good to be true, it most likely was. If you remembered someone to be both alive and dead, it was best to assume that they were dead.

One of those really unfortunate ones was Umino Iruka.

Councilors Mitokado and Utatane hadn't really cared about Iruka's personal problems when he had reported his status to them. They noticed that the man could still operate despite the damage his mind had taken. In the present situation he was more fit for work than many others. He could sit behind the mission room's desk and receive reports even if he wasn't sure who had passed away, who were his personal friends and with whom he had slept with.

Actually no one really new who was alive and who was dead. So Iruka could nicely sort that one out for both Konoha and himself. They also needed to gather all the intelligence about the war and give their shinobi new orders.

In the end Iruka found himself in charge of the mission room. As things were he was one of the senior shinobi present. He also had been part of the administrative staff long enough to know how things should work. His expertise was sorely needed.

So there really was no time for personal problems.

* * *

><p>It was the second day after waking up. There had been a steady current of shinobi returning home and reporting since the early morning. All those with regular reports were standing in one long line and those with more urgent news were directed straight to Iruka's desk.<p>

Iruka was going through reports and requests from different parts of Konoha when someone approached him. In front of his desk stood Hatake Kakashi. His uniform was bloodied and torn and he looked tired.

Iruka paused for a second until he said in a polite tone: "Welcome home, Hatake-san."

"Maa, always so polite, Umino-san."

There was something strange in the way Kakashi said those words. Or perhaps his tired slouch was a bit more stiff than a moment ago?

Iruka expertly ignored these thoughts. That was the only way to get through his job in the present situation. He had realized very quickly that the only way to keep going was not only to look professional but also to keep his thoughts inside his head professional. If he didn't ignore all his personal thoughts there would be no end for them.

It was best to be as efficient as possible. "Please report."

For half a second Kakashi just stared at Iruka. Shocked. He looked almost shocked! Iruka quashed the speculations his brain was helpfully trying to form and kept patiently waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"I returned to Konoha with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki and Uchiha were hospitalized but there were no complications. I also left Haruno at the hospital. She was needed there. I'm here to see Hokage-sama as soon as possible."

Iruka took notes and said in neutral voice: "I'm afraid she has yet to return. Councilors are in charge for the moment and I believe they will see you in a moment."

Being professional and detached was important. He had a lot of work to do. He couldn't dwell on what Kakashi had just said. He couldn't allow himself to worry.

Iruka waved to Moegi who was working as a messenger. "Please tell Mitokado-sama and Utatane-sama that Hatake-san wishes to see them."

The young genin nodded and ran quickly away.

Iruka didn't look up at Kakashi but returned writing his notes instead. "Thank you for your report, Hatake-san."

Village and duty came first for a Shinobi and Iruka had a job to do. Time for worrying would be later.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Iruka couldn't help noting that it had been two hours since Kakashi had disappeared in the Hokage's office the councilors now frequented. He was having more and more difficulties keeping his thoughts in proper order. There was endless stack of reports to go through but every now and then, when no one needed his attention, his mind tended to drift to random subjects.

A steady flow of ninja had been coming and going. Iruka had handled some urgent reports from returning shinobi and more from around the village. Iruka had also handed a stack of missions to others working behind the desk and they had done a good job of distributing them. Missions consisted mostly of finding supplies and taking them to hospital or other central locations. They had also been assigning people to help regular hospital staff and sent some shinobi back to the field to collect more information. One especially pressing question was, where was their Hokage and when would she return.

Iruka's head was starting to throb. He hadn't really slept since waking up from the infinite dream. And when was the last time he had eaten something? Oh yes, at noon that sweet elderly lady had brought them a huge platter of onigiri! But that was hours ago.

He doubted anyone was doing any better. They could distribute soldier pills to everyone but that would be only a brief remedy. Afterwards they would be even more tired than without the pills. It would be better to order people to go home and rest. One or two of them could man the room for the night and take care of emergencies. Everything of lesser importance could wait for the morning.

Iruka suppressed a massive yawn.

"I have a message from the hospital, Iruka-sensei!" Loud voice woke Iruka up from his musings. Konohamaru was standing in front of his desk panting and offering a scroll to him.

Quickly dismissing his embarrassment for having a genin to surprise him, Iruka took the scroll and smiled to Konohamaru: "Thank you, Konohamaru-kun."

He was just going to query the boy if he had had any rest or nourishment for a while, when a strict and authorative voice announced loudly behind Iruka: "May I have a moment of your attention, please."

The whole room quieted immediately and everyone's focus snapped on Hatake Kakashi. He stood in front of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Despite his drenched uniform, he looked very formal.

"As you all must now there hasn't been any word of our Hokage-sama. The councilors have decided that in present situation we need a leader in her absence. I'll be substituting the Hokage until she comes back."

He was standing very tall and straight and there wasn't a tiniest hint of humor or tardiness in his voice or posture. Iruka could easily picture him in Hokage's hat and ropes.

"My first order is that every one of you will go home and rest for the night. You are of no use if you collapse out of exhaustion. I will stay here and take personally care of urgent matters. Thank you for your hard work. Tomorrow I will expect to see you at your best performance once again."

There were bows and murmurs of "yes, Hatake-sama" and "yes, Kakashi-sama." After that last reports were quickly reported, a few notes were taken, stacks of papers were straightened and last bits of confidential information were filed away.

One by one the shinobi left and soon only Kakashi and Iruka remained. The councilors had disappeared soon after Kakashi had made his announcement, only nodding their acceptance.

Iruka had supervised the closure of the day's business. He didn't want people leaving behind unfinished or displaced reports. It was better to do things well now than start the next day fixing mistakes. Everyone needed the rest but it was no excuse for sloppy work.

"Iruka."

Iruka raised his eyes from the papers he had been leafing through. Their newly appointed leader was standing in the very same spot where he had made his announcement fifteen minutes ago. Had he been there the whole time others had buzzed around and finished their tasks?

"Hatake-sama?"

"I think you should go to hospital and pay a visit to Naruto."

Iruka stared dumbly at the man.

Kakashi raised his hand and continued before Iruka had even time to think about countering him. "Listen me out. I heard from the councilors how the Infinite Tsukuyomi affected you and others. I believe you are trying to distance yourself from people and I think I can understand why you do that. But Naruto expects to see you. He will worry if he won't see you. You are family to him."

Iruka couldn't decipher the expression on Kakashi's face. If he had to guess, he would go with earnest with a hint of warmth and sadness.

After few seconds the meaning of Kakashi's words finally sank in. "Thank you, Hatake-sama!" Iruka bowed deeply with a radiant smile on his face. He felt very light, almost dizzy with relief and happiness.

Without another word Iruka took a few quick steps and jumped out of the nearest window. He landed on the roof and continued his run. Kakashi had said that Naruto would worry for him. It meant that the boy was in a good enough health to be capable of worrying. It also meant that his relationship with Naruto wasn't only part of the dream. Kakashi's words had been very clear about that. Naruto thought him as family. His little brother was living and breathing and waiting for him. Then and there that was all Iruka needed to know.

TBC.


End file.
